Seating arrangements in the backs of vehicles such as trucks or vans is often limited to either or both fixed single seats or fixed bench seats. In order to change a vertical seat to a bench seat would require taking apart the seat to remove it from the vehicle followed by installing a different seat inside such as a bench seat. This amount of work and labor and time would not be desirable for changing out one type of seat arrangement for another. In addition a good amount of tools, such as but not limited to wrenches, pliers, screw drivers, and loose fasteners would have be to used which would also not be desirable.
Some vehicles allow for a bench seat or single seat to fold down to increase floor space. However, the back of the bench seat is being folded down, so that no back remains. As such the folding down bench or single seat also does not turn the bench into a single seat or turn a single seat into a bench seat. The user would still need to dismantle and remove the existing vertical seat to put in a bench seat with a back, and vice versa. As such, the work, labor, time tools and parts would not be desirable.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.